


Four Kinds of Pie

by mannybothans



Series: Requested/Dedicated Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nothing but smut, PWP, Pie fetish, Smut, and dean should be the fandom because lesbihonest, i feel like pie should be its own character, like literally - Freeform, porn WITHOUT plot of any kind, sex with food involved, should pie be its own character tag?, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: I wrote this for @johngirl because she requested it for her bday (which was probably eighty thousand weeks ago, sorry!!!) wherein the reader and dean winchester have sex and pie is involved.you're all welcome





	Four Kinds of Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johngirl/gifts).



Maybe you knew Dean had more than just a little thing for pie. Maybe you knew that he enjoyed it almost as much as he enjoyed sex. Maybe you’d waited a very long time to use this knowledge against him.

_Earlier That Day_

“Dude, it’s your turn to do the supply run,” Dean argued. You could hear the brothers from the kitchen and rolled your eyes.

“Doesn’t matter who goes, we’re out of everything!” You called and then and headed to the library where the boys were.

“I went last time, Dean! It’s your turn. I’m in the middle of something.”

“Sammy, you’re always in the middle of being a nerd. Whatever you’re looking at won’t just disappear in the time it takes you to make the run.”

Sam rolled his eyes at the jab just as you walked in, smirking. You’d offer to go but Dean had never let you even look at the steering column of Baby for more than ten seconds.

“Dean, seriously, this is important. I’ll go twice in a row next time.”

“Rock, paper, scissors it.”

You groaned. Why did Dean always insist on rock, paper, scissors when he always, _always_ lost.

Sam threw scissors. Dean threw paper. And then Dean threw actual paper as he swept a hand over the table, scattering pages of material as Sam scowled at him. “Way to act your age, Dean.”

“ _Way to act your age, Dean_ ,” Dean mimicked in his falsetto voice that sounded nothing like Sam. You stifled a giggle and then cleared your throat.

As if you’d materialized out of thin air, Dean and Sam both snapped to attention and they both looked faintly embarrassed at being caught in a sibling squabble.

“Oh, hey, how long you been standing there?” Sam smiled tightly.

“Long enough, dummies. I’ll go on a supply run since Dean’s too big of a baby to go after what happened last time.”

Dean’s jaw dropped and you didn’t bother stifling your laughter this time. You thought maybe he’d quit being so stubborn if he was called out.

“Dude, she totally called you out,” Sam snickered.

“I am not a baby! You’d be scarred, too, assholes.” He frowned and shuddered.

You rolled your eyes again.

“Take my car,” Sam offered without looking up from his work. “Keys are in the kitchen.”

“Great!” You smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

Problem solved. If you could get the damn car to not break down, that is.

**

You unpacked the groceries, separating consumption items with non-consumption – such as the containers of rock salt and distilled water to be blessed.

Sam and Dean had disappeared into their respective bunks, which gave you plenty of prep time. With a self-satisfied smirk, you set the pies you’d bought on baking sheets. They were frozen, which was perfect, because you wanted to lure Dean with the scent of fresh-baked pies. As soon as you got the four small pies into the oven, you set a timer and went to change your clothes.

Dean appreciated a well-dressed woman, but he didn’t have any issues with jeans and a plaid shirt, either. Things were bound to get messy, so you were opting for the Less is More approach. A grin spread across you face as you pulled out the black miniskirt Sam had encouraged you to get.

One Month Ago

_You were pleasantly surprised when Sam decided to go shopping with you. None of you had bought new clothes in awhile and you’d scammed some guys pretty good at pool the night before, so it was Treat Yo’Self Day._

_Dean rolled his eyes when you asked if he wanted to go shopping for new clothes. Sam looked up and must’ve caught your disappointed look. The two of you had schemed to get Dean to go with you and you’d casually wander into a lingerie store before deciding to try something on. And of course you’d ask Dean how it looked and because he’s such a nice guy, he’d oblige and then you could reel him in. But you underestimated his stubbornness by a long shot._

_“I don’t know, Sam. I don’t think he likes me more than a hunting partner. He rarely takes opportunity to spend time with me alone.”_

_Sam scoffed as you fingered through a rack of club clothes. “C’mon, of course he does. That’s why he won’t spend time with you alone. He’s … nervous. As smooth as he thinks he is, he can be a real putz sometimes.”_

_You shot Sam a skeptical look with an arched eyebrow._

_“Just, trust me.”_

_“Okaaaay. Seduce Dean Plan C?” You held up the small skirt and Sam’s eyebrows went almost to his hairline._

_“Uh, yeah, yeah. I think that should work.”_

You were finished dressing and the pie timer had fifteen minutes left. The smell of them hadn’t quite made it down to the bunks. You wagered another ten minutes and Dean would poke his head out of his room and follow a cartoon-ish scent trail straight into your trap.

You quietly knocked on Sam’s door. That was his sign to make himself scarce. He opened the door and his eyes went wide when he saw you in The Outfit. “Holy shit,” he whispered as his face turned a lovely shade of red.

“Get outta here, you big lug,” you swatted at his arm, giggling, and he nodded, exiting his room.

“I’m going!” He hissed and you hurried back into the kitchen to await the execution of the plan.

It was all about timing.

**

You looked at your phone and sighed. The pies had been done for thirty minutes and still no Dean. He probably fell asleep. You briefly considered sneaking into his room and into his bed but you liked yourself without bullet holes. Bored and hungry, you cut a slice of the sweet potato and hopped up on the counter to eat it. Looks like The Seduction of Dean Winchester was a total bust. Maybe it was a sign that you shouldn’t be with him.

Once that slice was finished, you cut a slice of apple. You probably should have gotten ice cream to drown your sorrows, too, but you didn’t know Dean would sleep through your plans. Half-way through the apple slice, you frowned and set it aside. Maybe you should call Sam back and have him enjoy your pie – no pun intended – instead.

You hated the idea of throwing food away, so you hopped down and pulled out the plastic wrap to cover the pies. They’d get eaten one way another.

The last pie had just been wrapped when a loud yawn startled you. “Do I smell pie?”

You suppressed an annoyed groan. Of COURSE he showed up this late – it was all about timing. So, you looked up at him and smiled as wide as you could. “Sure do! I baked these babies a little while ago. They’ve cooled down quite a bit, since. Help yourself!”

Dean blinked sleepily and shuffled over. He clapped a friendly hand on your shoulder as he walked by you, tunnel vision for pie and pie alone.

“Well. Enjoy.” You tried not to sound bitter but a little bit slipped through and he did a double-take at you.

“What… What are you wearing?”

“Uh, some stuff Sam and I bought last month.”

“Uh huh.” You knew that tone. You turned around to find Dean standing against the island, his arms folded over his chest and ankles crossed. His eyes were slitted and his eyebrows were raised in the same way they did when he was questioning someone and didn’t believe them. “So uh, you ‘n Sammy just went out and spent our hard-earned money on some… hooker clothes??”

Stifling a laugh, you bit your tongue. If anything drove Dean crazy, it was not answering his questions. At this point, you were feeling really, really petty, so you folded your arms under your breasts and cocked your hip – your challenging stance.

Dean nodded. “Okay. Okay okay okay. That’s fine. Go uh, go enjoyyy your new clothes. While I have some delicious, delicious pie.”

He turned away from you but shot you one last side-eye and that, honestly, that was your last straw. Time to fuck with judge-y, self-righteous, plan-ruining Dean.

“Oh, I am enjoying them, Dean. Sam said I looked _smokin’ hot_ before he left. He helped me pick this out, too. Made sure everything fit just right and even went got me different sizes for the fitting room.” You ran a hand down your side. Your top was almost sheer and it was low-cut, displaying the extra cleavage created by your push-up bra.

Dean held a hand up and made a disgusted face. “Alright, alright, I don’t need to know about you and Sammy’s Girls Day Out trip. Sheesh.”

You stood on the opposite side of the island and leaned forward as Dean unwrapped the apple pie and started eating right from the tin. He made his signature food-approving-grunt and it was like you disappeared into thin air. So, you moved around to where he stood, almost like a cat stalking its prey, and hopped up onto the island. Dean glanced up at you but continued eating his pie, nodding as he chewed.

“God this is good,” he mumbled around a mouthful.

You took his fork right out of his hand and scooped out a decently-sized piece for yourself. It wasn’t planned – and you couldn’t’ve planned it better – but as the fork went past your lips, a piece of apple fell off and directly onto your cleavage. You laughed a little bit and looked at Dean, whose eyes were firmly glued to your chest.

“You uh, you got a little somethin’.” He pointed at your chest as he averted his eyes and then took a deep breath through his teeth.

“Whoops,” you grinned and dug the pie filling out of your cleavage with your index finger, then sucked your finger clean. Dean cleared his throat and shook his head, purposely looking away.

“Guess I’ll just get a new fork, then,” he muttered and did just that.

He was uncomfortable and you smirked, knowing you were the cause. If he wouldn’t own up to being attracted to you, you’d have your fun and push his buttons. You kept the fork and leaned across Dean, pulling the cherry pie towards you. It was the one you’d planned on using to begin with and you knew it was one of Dean’s favorites. “Wanna try some of my cherry?” You asked while your face was close to his, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Dean’s eyes went wide and he coughed, pounding his fist against his chest to get the pie down that he’d swallowed right as you spoke. A tiny smirk tugged at your lips as you uncovered the pie and pulled it onto your lap. “I love a good cherry. When it’s just on that line of tart and sweet. Mmm. Really does it for me.” You finished your thought as you lifted a single cherry on your fork to your lips. “And the juice… God, I could live off this pie. Although it’s better when it’s warm.”

He was really trying not to, but Dean was staring at you out of the corner of his eye. When you pulled the cherry off your fork with your tongue and moaned at the taste, he shifted his weight in discomfort. “Alright, we get it, you like pie.” Dean sounded a little mad; his voice had dropped half an octave and gained that gravelly quality when he was agitated. You grinned after licking your lips because his cheeks were turning a deep shade of pink. He and Sam blushed so similarly that it was adorable.

“My bad.” You complied with his request and ate another couple forkfuls in near-silence. Except for a soft sigh or two. Dean seemed to be calming down, so you scooped some cherry pie onto your fork and held it out for him. “You sure you don’t wanna try it?”

His jaw clenched the way it did when he was especially bothered. He set his fork down and closed his eyes. “What’re you doing, Y/N?”

“Huh? Eating pie. With you.”

“You know what I mean,” Dean exhaled and lifted his gaze to your face and his eyes were dark but his face was stoic. He was impossible to read when he was like this. You put your fork back into the pie, the filling falling back in and you set it on the counter top. Should you tell him you were just fucking with him? You carefully searched his eyes for any kind of clue of what answer he wanted.

“Jeeze, Dean, I’m just trying to have a little fun. Lighten up.”

“Oh you think this is fun? You think wearing that tiny little skirt and eating my favorite pie right next to me is having a little fun?” His voice got louder and he even pushed the apple pie aside. You sat up straight, nervous that you’d taken it too far and really made an enemy of Dean Winchester. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit –_ “Because it’s not fun! Okay?! It’s… distracting! You’re fucking distracting. That skirt is tiny! And your shirt is see-through! I mean, come on!!” He was leaning forward on his hands, pretty much yelling at the counter top, now. To top it off, he banged a fist into the stainless steel and that’s when you knew it was time to go.

Wordlessly, you gripped the edge of the counter and slid off. You turned to go and that’s when Dean’s arm shot out and his hand landed on your stomach to stop you from leaving. Your breath caught in your throat and your heart started pounding. He applied a small bit of pressure and you stepped backwards until your back was against his side.

“You just gonna leave after all that teasing?” His lips were right next to your ear and you shivered at his tone. “Cause that’s not very nice,” he trailed off as his fingers slid down your abdomen to the hem of your skirt and lingered on your bare thigh. Dean was a dangerous hunter and he was never one you really wanted to cross when he was upset but now… now you weren’t sure what to do. All of your plans had flown right out the window because chaos followed Dean where ever he went and why would this be any different? “I wanna try some’a that cherry pie, sweetheart.”

As if he were moving your muscles, you slowly turned back to the counter top and pulled the pie tin towards you. The fork sank back into the filling and you lifted it as you aimed it towards Dean.

“Nuh uh,” he tutted and his hand grasped yours. He turned the fork towards you and then tilted his wrist so the filling fell directly on your chest. You swallowed a gasp and repressed a shiver as Dean turned you around so your back was to the counter. “This what you wanted?” He bent down and his lips and tongue dove straight into the cherry filling all while his eyes were fixed on yours. It was insanely hot and you felt a slow flush creep up your neck to your face. “Mmm,” he moaned as he chewed the filling. “You were right.” He swallowed and you were utterly entranced. “It _is_ delicious.”

“Dean,” you exhaled his name, unaware you had even said it. His intense gaze held yours and you knew that _he_ knew that you were putty in his hands.

What you didn’t see was his hand going back with the fork and getting more pie until he dumped it on you again. “Oops.” His smirk was downright sinful – he’d never looked at you like that but you’d seen him give other women this exact look. It was his End Game look and it sincerely made you wet. “Mind if I clean that up?”

Before you could answer in the affirmative, his hands slid to the tops of your breasts and his fingers curled around the edges of your blouse and yanked. You heard fabric tear; it sounded like it was miles away, but you couldn’t care less. Dean bent down once more and his tongue took its time licking up every last drop of filling. You leaned back, bracing yourself on one arm. “Oh my god, Dean,” you moaned as his tongue dipped between your breasts. What you didn’t know was that the filling was still in his mouth.

You didn’t know it until he stood up straight, put an arm around your shoulders, and leaned down to kiss you. The feeling of his soft, full lips on yours sent your mind reeling and you suddenly couldn’t feel the floor beneath your feet. His tongue pushed some of the filling into your mouth and while you’d never been big on sharing food, the fact he was giving you pie – pie that he’d licked off your chest – with his mouth against yours lit a goddamn fire inside of you.

Remembering suddenly that you had arms and hands, you reached up and fisted your hands in his collar. All too soon, Dean pulled away from your mouth and there was that smirk again. His lips were faintly stained from the cherry juice, accentuating their fullness. “You didn’t answer me, sweetheart,” he drawled, caging you in by placing his arms on either side of you on the counter.

“W-which part?” You were genuinely confused because he’d asked you _several_ questions, most of which you assumed were rhetorical.

He leaned in again, brushing his lips against yours. “Is this what you wanted?” His voice was even lower than it was before.

Holy Jesus, Mary, and Joseph the timbre of his voice and the look in his eyes and everything about this fucking man made you weak at the knees and wet between your thighs.

“No,” you replied.

His smirk faltered and he did a double take. “What? No?” He started to back off, his brows knit and mouth turned downward.

“No, it’s not what I wanted.” You took a deep breath and backed up onto the counter top again, spreading your knees so his hips were between your thighs. “I wanted you to come in here when the pies were still warm.”

Dean groaned deep in his throat and his hands gripped your ribs just below your breasts. “Fuck, sweetheart.” He pushed his hips into your groin and you let out a soft moan when you felt his hardness pressing into you. “You feel that?” He sighed into your ear and you nodded. “I’ve been jerkin’ it to the thought of you for months, now. How your ass looks in those tight jeans you wear,” his right hand slid down your side and up the outside of your thigh. “And the times you steal my shirts when you think I don’t notice,” his fingertips started trailing down the inside of your thigh once his hand reached your knee. “And god damn but those tiny cotton shorts you wear to bed sometimes,” then his fingertips grazed your underwear, which was surely damp by now. “And this fucking push-up bra that you spent hard-earned money on – with _Sam_ and not me,” he pushed his fingertips against your covered sex and you gasped as he teased you with his index finger against your covered entrance, just barely dipping into you. A soft whimper left your lips as he dragged his finger up your slit over your underwear and pressed against your clit.

Your head rolled back and Dean leaned over you, so you laid back on the counter. My, how the tables had turned.

“Now that’s a goddamn sight,” he smirked. His free hand pushed your blouse up and exposed your stomach and then your breasts. You reached down and pulled the top off over your head and flung it to the floor. You heard pie tins drag across the counter but couldn’t bring yourself to look away from Dean. “Is this sweet potato?” He asked, pulling the small tin to his nose and taking a big sniff. You nodded and he pulled his other hand from between your legs where he’d been steadily rubbing you through your underwear. Dean ripped open the plastic wrap and winked down at you before he went right into the pie with his fingers, scooping out a generous portion. “Not my favorite, but maybe it’ll taste better if I…” he trailed off and then smeared the pie across your stomach.

You took in a deep, steadying breath as Dean bent over and gripped your hips. His tongue dragged across your pie-smeared skin and he let out a long, appreciative groan as he licked you clean. “Mmm,” he sighed and stood up, reaching for another pie. It was the peach, the only one you two hadn’t touched. Dean licked his fingers clean of the sweet potato and then opened the wrapping on the peach. You braced yourself for another mess on your stomach, but Dean yanked your skirt down and off your legs, instead. “I’m gonna _really_ enjoy this, sweetheart.” He scooped out a good quarter of the pie into his hand and then deposited it on your underwear, making sure he covered the fabric in a thick stripe from waist band all the way down your crotch. “Love to lick a good peach,” he smirked as he knelt in front of you and went to work, licking up the mess. He ate the pie on your pubic mound, first, making sure to vocalize his pleasure and tell you how good the peach is. “So juicy,” he moaned and your entire body broke out in goose bumps. Then his tongue pressed against your sex and he licked up the last of the pie.

“Ooh, fuck, Dean,” you gasped as your back arched. “Please stop teasing,” you whimpered.

“Teasing?” You could hear the smirk in his voice. “Oh, I haven’t even begun to start teasing. This,” he leaned in and pressed his open mouth against your still-covered cunt. “Is teasing.” He paused, his fingertips trailing down the edge of your underwear at the inside of your thigh. “Oops, missed some.” Your eyes squeezed shut as he pulled your underwear aside just enough for him to flick his tongue through your sopping wet folds and it took everything within you not to scream for more. Your legs were quivering and your pussy was aching for more.

“Jesus, Dean, please,” you whined, desperate to be filled. You moved to sit up but he was over you in an instant.

“Ssshh, ssh, ssh,” he soothed you and you heard him undo his belt. “I got you, sweetheart. But first,” he leaned over you again, your chests almost touching, his hips shoved against your groin and you moaned at the feeling of his hardness once again. “Have some pie,” he said and smeared a handful of cherry pie across your lips and chin. “Go on,” he urged and pushed the filling between your lips with a single finger.

You grabbed his wrist and pulled his finger into your mouth, using your tongue to clean it off completely. His eyes locked onto your lips and watched you suck and lick his finger as a deep rumble built in his chest. You don’t think you ever saw anyone get out of their jeans and boxers as quickly as he did with his free hand. Then he yanked down a bra cup and took your nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it until it was so hard it almost hurt.

“Ah, fuck, Dean!” You cried out as he switched sides and pulled his finger from your mouth just to tweak the hardened peak as his tongue laved your other breast hungrily. He squeezed your breast and then slipped his hand between your legs, pushing your sticky, pie-stained underwear aside just before he pushed his finger into you. “Shit! Yes!” He worked you over for a minute before adding a second finger and you thought you might come from that alone.

“You look so fuckin’ hot all covered in pie, sweetheart.” Dean gritted out as he pulled his mouth off your breast with a loud _pop_. You watched as he stroked himself with his other hand while he gazed at you, taking in every detail before he stared down at his hand working between your legs and driving you crazy with lust. “You gotta tell me you want this and I’ll make you feel so goddamn good.”

 “Yes, Christ, Dean, yes!”

Wasting no time, he pulled his hand out from between your legs and clutched your underwear, ripping it off your hips. Then he held your thighs open as he lined himself up at your entrance. When he sank into you, inch by inch, you threw your head back and cried out. Somewhere, you registered him groaning in unison and then he was completely sheathed in your pussy. He didn’t let you get too used to it, though, before he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, almost snarling at the effort.

“Fuck!” He grunted as he did it again and again, ever so slightly speeding up until he was slamming into you, spread-eagled on the counter top, surrounded by mangled, half-eaten pies. Dean leaned over, licked his lips, and you reached beside you into the apple pie, got a good chunk in your fingers, and then smeared his lips with it, pushing some of the filling into his mouth. His lips instantly closed over your finger tips and he sucked greedily until they were clean. Then you grabbed his head and pulled him the rest of the way to you, smashing your lips and tongues together sloppily. The pie filling transferred on to your face and you wiped some off your cheek and put it in his mouth. He did the same to you, his hips stopping as you cleaned each other’s fingers with your tongues.

When he was satisfied, he pulled his hand away from your mouth and resumed kissing you. He swallowed your moans as eagerly as he’d swallowed the pie while he resumed thrusting into you.

After several more minutes of him ramming into you and you crying out with almost every entry, Dean’s motions faltered and he slowed to a stop. “Hold on to me, sweetheart,” he panted. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he moved his hands to your ass, lifting you off the counter, and he walked you over to the fridge before shoving you against it. Without missing a beat, he resumed fucking you hard and fast as you clung to him. The refrigerator rocked slightly as he slammed his hips into you, adding to the chorus of both your moans and the sound of skin slapping together. Each time his hips met yours, he put pressure on your clit and it was driving you crazy that you hadn’t come, yet. You wanted to come on him, to feel your cunt squeeze him so hard he saw stars.

Lowering one hand, you made sure your other arm was locked firmly around his shoulders, and then rubbed your clit eagerly. Dean pressed his forehead to yours – an oddly intimate gesture as he fucked you – and closed his eyes.

“Shit, I’m gonna come,” he groaned, slowing his thrusts just a bit. “You gonna come with me?”

“Almost there,” you breathed. And you were because your pussy was tightening as the coil of heat in your abdomen did the same. Your orgasm was just on the periphery, almost within reach, when Dean groaned loudly and shoved himself into you, hard.

“Shit!” He yelled. “C’mon, sweetheart.” He lifted a hand to your cheek and brushed some of your hair behind your ear, placing a soft kiss on your lips, and his light touch juxtaposed with his rough fucking threw you head-first into the chasm. Your pussy clenched him tightly before your orgasm ripped through every nerve ending and muscle in your body. You came so hard that his dick was forced out of you and he gritted his teeth while he watched you come. His name was a blessing on your lips as your orgasm gradually ebbed, leaving your limbs almost useless and limp. Dean pushed back into you until he was on the brink and then pulled out to come all over your stomach and his shirt.

Once he was done, the two of you were left to catch your breath, panting heavily and clutching tightly to one another.

“Dean,” you whispered after a long moment. “Dean, you can put me down, now.”

“Oh, right,” he grinned and you could tell he was still in a daze. He let you drop your feet to the floor and you carefully lowered yourself while he wiped his hand on his shirt. He then tugged it off and used it to wipe you off, too.

Your eyes scanned the huge mess on the island and a smirk tugged at your lips. Dean, watching you and seeing the look on your face, turned to survey the damage.

“Should we clean it up before Sam gets back?” You asked, finally pulling your bra cups back up over your breasts. “Or leave it as a monument to the time I conquered Dean Winchester?” Your smirk grew wider as you looked up at him out of the corner of your eye.

“As much as I’d love to see the look on Sam’s face when he realizes what went down in here, I’d rather not hear about it for the next eight million years. Dean walked back over to the island and picked up clothing off the floor. He tossed your skirt to you and held up your torn, ruined underwear. “Want these?”

You laughed and shook your head as you pulled on your skirt. “You can have ‘em. As a reminder.”

Dean looked at the fabric in question for a long moment, as if deciding if he really wanted to keep them. Meanwhile, you strode over to the island to help clean up. “Wait,” he said and then looked at you. “We’re… I mean this is gonna happen again, right? Cause I really want it to happen again. Maybe even without the pie.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you nodded your head and began re-wrapping the pies. “I dunno, Dean, the pie is the deal-maker,” you teased. Sneaking a glance up at him, you saw him lick his lips and shrug. “Unless I can convince you that shower sex can be just as fun.”

A wide grin spread across his features, crinkling the corners of his eyes and that was all the answer he needed to give you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of Dean-Eating-Pie-off-Women fics but I'd never written one before and I hope it's as good for all of you as it was for me. Happy Very Belated Birthday, @johngirl!
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic, it would help me out if you could visit my Patreon (manny_bothans) and donate. I'm working on a book of erotic short stories I hope to publish, soon, and writing these fics takes time away from working on the book. Thanks!


End file.
